


A Pugnacious Evening

by DearDaaery



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: 10 sentence fic, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Pets, Tumblr Prompt, actually 12, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDaaery/pseuds/DearDaaery
Summary: In which Sarah and Krolock adopt a pet.
Relationships: Sarah Chagal/Graf von Krolock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Pugnacious Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This short little thing is a 10-sentence-fic prompt fill from my friend wilderflcwers on tumblr: "Hello please write a 5 (to 10) sentence fic about Krolah adopting a pet." I didn't know what to do with it so I posted it here. Enjoy! Also I didn't like the original title so I changed it lol sorry. I thought of the pun way later.

“Absolutely not.”

“Stefan, she’s shivering and cold on the lonely streets, how are we supposed to just leave her here when she has been orphaned?”

The small black pug fit right into the palm of Sarah’s already delicate hand, and was shaking with nerves. She was right, the pup would not last the harsh winter they were having, but it was not their responsibility to take in every stray they came across.

They were supposed to have come to Bucharest on business and maybe return with a new dress, hat and shoes for Sarah. Not all of that plus a dog.

“Please, Stefan? She will be ever so good, I can feel it.”

The small black pug looked up at Krolock with earnest eyes. The same eyes Herbert had when he was a child. The same eyes Sarah had when she truly shined with love for him, or when she really wanted something. The eyes he could not resist.

“Fine, but if she does not get along with Herbert’s poodles, do not ask me for my help in mediating.”


End file.
